Yong Jun Hyung
Perfil thumb|310px|Yong Jun Hyung *'Nombre:' Jun Hyung *'Nombre real: '용준형/ Yong Jun Hyung *'Nickname:' Jun Hyung / Yonggon / Joker *'Profesión: '''Cantante, compositor, modelo, rapero y bailarín. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: 19-Diciembre-1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '178cm *'Peso: '64 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Nombre fanclub: Jesters *'Agencia del tal entos: 'Cube Entertainment Dramas *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) Cameo Videos Musicales *Huh Gak - Hello y I Told You I Wanna Die *M&D - Close Ur Mourth *"Words that freeze my heart" Ft. Wheesung *"Change" - HyunA Ft. Jun Hyung *“Present” - K.Will *"Wipe the Tears" - AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) (Parte rap) Colaboraciones *"Be quiet", Kim Wan Sun ft. Junhyung. *"Words that freeze my heart" Ft. Wheesung *"Change" - HyunA Ft. Jun Hyung *“Present” - K.Will *"Wipe the Tears" - AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) (Parte rap) *"Silly Boy" - 015B + 4Minute Ft. Jun Hyung * "I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better" G.NA ft. Junhyung *"Should I Hug You or Not" Doojoon, Junhyung, Kikwang *"Go again" Navi ft. Junhyung *"Let's Go" - G20 ft. Junhyung Programas *Star Guide Doshiraku *Idol Maid, 2010. *MTV Beast Almighty, 2010. *MTV B2ST Documentary, 2009. Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'B2ST / BEAST *'Debut: '''2006 *'Aficiones: Escribir canciones / Ver películas / Bailar *'Especialidad: '''Bailar y el Rap. *'Familia: Padres y hermano menor *'Colegio: '''Anyang Arts High School *'Personalidad:''' Es calmado, serio pero con muy buen sentido del humor. *Él fue el primero en debutar junto al grupo Xing y rapeó para AJ en la canción “Wiping the Tears”. *Es un Ex-Miembro del grupo masculino Xing de la Entertainment, en el grupo tenía como nickname “Poppin Dragon”. *Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Yoseob y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). *En el álbum “Hit Your Heart” de las 4Minute se notó su lado compositor. *JunHyung reveló en “Star Golden Bell” que entre las fans había obtenido el apodo de “Nose-Picking idol” debido que tenia la manía de tocarse la nariz. *Tiene tatuado en la clavidula “Born again still your son” y en su antebrazo "Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero"; "Aprovecha el día, no confíes en mañana". *Su nombre real de nacimiento es Yong Jae Soon (용재순), pero en 6º grado se cambió el nombre a Yong Junhyung. Pues según dice él porque le causaba mucho estrés, la cuestión es que se lo cambió y que reconoció que ni siquiera se lo había contado a sus compañeros por vergüenza. *Hace parte del grupo de amigos Chocoball del que hacen parte Heechul de Super Junior, Lee Honki y Choi Jong Hun de FT island, Simon D de Supreme Team, el actor Jang Geun Suk, Mithra de Epik High, entre otros actores e idolos. *Es ex-aprendiz de JYP Entertainment donde aprendio a mejorar el baile y la parte del canto. *Tiene muchos amigos en la agencia JYP Entertainment. *El 28 de Junio en Corea del Sur (27 en Latinoamérica y Europa ) Goo Ha Ra y Junhyung han confirmado estar en una relación sentimental, sólo ha sido un mes desde que empezaron, mientras pasaba por un momento difícil Junhyung la ayudó y estuvo para ella. DPS Media dijo "Ellos tienen buenos sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero todavía están conociéndose". *Participo en el video musical de M&D (Heechul y JungMo). junto a Lee Honki y Simon D.+ *Cree que los niños no gustan de él. Galeria De Fotos 30137_121578667869573_121535397873900_191226_6155519_n.jpg|JunHyung 168224_1549233612627_1288698999_31293174_3284957_n - copia.jpg|JunHyung Nueva imagenJUN HYUNG2.JPG|JunHyung jun hyung.jpg|JunHyung 54564654654654.jpg|JunHyung Jun Hyung 140.png|JunHyung normal_nbvnvbn (49).jpg|JunHyung 523992.jpg|JunHyung 225127_113984685352772_100695136681727_134928_4656567_n.jpg|JunHyung soom-junhyung-2.jpg|JunHyung zzz.jpg|the joker 1553.png Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Sitio Twitter Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Cube Entertainment